


A secret to keep...

by KatsukiBlade



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiBlade/pseuds/KatsukiBlade
Summary: What if Merlin couldn't control his powers as well as he thought, and Arthur found out sooner rather then later?





	A secret to keep...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on here, tell me what you think.... if you like it I'll continue.  
>  I know it was kind of short before, but I finished the chapter for you guys, if I get a total of 30 likes or more I'll put out chapter two.

Laying under a tree hiding away from the sun and Arthur, lay Merlin sleeping in its shade. He hasn't been sleeping for long, but apparently long enough for Arthur to notice his absence and start looking for him to make him start working on more chores or be his practice dummy. Arthur sees Merlin sleeping under the tree and notices the red dragon made of fire guarding Merlin as he sleeps. It's not strange to see this though, the little dragon is always by his side when hes sleeping. Arthur doesn't know if Merlin even realizes that he has some magic with him. He knows he should tell his father about it, but it obvious to Arthur Merlin's not very strong . If he was a super strong wizard he would't be a servant for Arthur or not even know about his little dragon friend.  
Arthur smirks then kicks Merlin awake, the dragon disappears into thin air. "You've got got a lot of nerve hiding from me when you have chores and practice dummy training with me." Merlin groans but jumps to he's feet anyway. "Come off it Arthur I just need some rest. You had me up all night cleaning the stables till they were spotless." Arthur smirks then smacks Merlin in the back of the head. "Then do it right the first time I ask, and you wont have to do it again." Merlin just smiles and nods his head into Arthur hand(that hasn't left his head yet) a little. Arthur pretends not to notice and instead pulls Merlin by the neck back towards Camelot.  
Merlin waits until they get to the castle courtyard before he tries to get away from Arthur's hand, that keeps running circles on the sensitive parts of his skin. He wants to whimper or moan about how good it feels, but holds his tongue instead. As they enter the courtyard Arther feels Merlin trying to get away from his hand on his neck and looks up to see if maybe some meones watching and thats why. What he sees makes hom go a shade paler. Hes father is burning a man to a stake for magic. Istead of letting Merlin go though he pulls him roughly into a side corridor and into a small room and holds him close. Merlin's face hidden in his shirt. Arthur noticed that Merlin was shaking. " Just breath, Merlin, Just breath." Merlin just nods and wispers how its not fair while Arthur brushes he's hand through Merlins hair. Arthurs never done anything like this before maybe thats why Merlin just lets it happen. When Arthur finally let go of him he smiles up into Arthurs face. "Prat." Merlin whispers. Arthur shudders and starts opening the door to the room they were hiding in. They leave and Arthur pretends like nothing even happen. "Merlin since you seem to have so much free time, you can go muck out the stalls for me." Merlin frowns and starts to complain but Arthur kicks him in the arse and Merlin walks away. Arthur watches Merlin walk away, walking with a slight swing to his hips. If you asked Arthur how he felt about Merlin hed say he was a frind and servant but nothing more but to himself he'd say he was a good friend and a Worlock. Merlin liked Arthur more and more everday. I mean at first he was a total and utter prat but over the year he's been here and Camelot he's learned how kind and honest he was and how he would make a great king even if he had to die for that to happen. Arthur was with Gwen when, Merlin came knocking at he's door. "Sire?" came from the otherside of the door. "What do you want Merlin, Im kind of busy if you don't mind!" Merlins smile fell and he looked saded for a minute. "It's nothing Sire We'll come back later" Before Arthur could reply Merlin walked off with his head down holding back tears he would not cry in company. Merlin felt a hand on he's shoulder. He turned and gave Lancelot a small smile. " Sorry I could get Arthur to see you. He'll come out later and be glad to see you." Lancelot just smiled and took he's hand."Come on Merlin were gonna chear you up!" Lancelot lead him to the kitchen first and sweet talked the kitchen lady into a small basket of food. Then as they were passing a house he talked the house owner into a blanket he swore on his honor to bring back. By the time Lancelot had everything he needed Merlin was laughing as he was pulled to the courtyard in front of the castle. Lancelot laid the blanket in the middle of the court yard were everyone could see them then sat down next to Merlin with the basket in front of them. Merlin laughed out " what are you doing, this is silly!" Lancelot smiled "Exactly, and because of it your smiling again." Lancelot open the basket and pulled out a loaf of bread, cheeses and strawberries. They ate and laughed in peace even when people stoped and stared. Lancealot pulled a small box from his sleeve and open it up. " you have to try this. Its called chocolate. I found it on my way from Camelot." Lancelot diped a strawberry in the chocolate and held it up to Merlin's mouth. Without thinking Merlin leaned forward and took a bite the chocolate was perfect and sweet, and along side the strawberry it was perfect. Merlin moaned and tried to enjoy the taste on his tongue before he swolled it whole.


End file.
